Luz de Vela
by Oonigiri
Summary: ¿Cuánto harías por alguien de quien ni siquiera estás enamorado? ShikaTema. One-shot. Traducción.


Esta es una **traducción**. Título y autor original: **Candlelight,** **DrerrRedclaw. **Escrito en el 2006.

.net/s/3125105/1/Candlelight

* * *

><p><strong>.Luz de Vela.<strong>

—Somos una vela que se consume por ambos extremos y medio (1) —dijo Temari levantándose del suelo, fuera de _él_, y estirando su arrugado vestido para poner algo de orden a su apariencia—. Tenemos que apagarla un día.

Algo enroscado a lo largo de la tela le sugirió que estaba empeñada en un esfuerzo inútil. Y algo en la manera en que Shikamaru la miraba desde donde él estaba también le sugirió lo mismo.

—No, no lo somos —dijo él, sin camisa y sonrojado.

—Entonces, ¿qué somos?

Una vez más estaba en el apartamento de él. Parada, aunque apenas, sobre las rodillas que no querían apoyarla después de lo que habían hecho. Su vestido intensificó la resistencia, confinándose entero en rebeldía y todo porque ella no había sido capaz de esperar hasta ese tiempo. Su propia analogía parecía la más apta.

—No lo sé. Te lo diré cuando lo resuelva.

—Claro, algún día de estos.

Él ya sabía lo que pensaba que eran, y ella sabía que para entonces él ya había decidido. Naturaleza y humanidad habían puesto los precedentes: partículas de carga opuesta bajo presión, inexorablemente dibujados juntos antes de ser destrozados en un zigzagueante movimiento Browniano; el sin fin de amantes desdichados y contrariados por las estrellas, pertenecientes al folclor de todas las culturas; un sistema espacial de dos estrellas que orbitan mutuamente en torno a un centro común pero incapaces de poder tocarse; la clásica historia de atracción prohibida que inevitablemente termina en tragedia. El cliché la lastimaba de una profunda manera física.

Ella se negaba a admitir cualquier cosa. Era mejor creer que esto era temporal, fugaz e indefinido. Una indiscreción juvenil para escribirla luego pero disfrutarla lo más posible por ahora.

Arrancó los pantalones fuera de él y se encerró en su dormitorio como una broma para ocultar el hecho de que no le gustaba hacia donde iba la conversación. Shikamaru llamó a la puerta una vez para asegurarse de que tuvo la oportunidad de reírse de él.

Ella remendó una pequeña rasgadura para mantener su mente alejada de cosas.

Sus visitas tendían a tener esta cualidad delirante. La fantasía era primordial, un deseo supremo de imaginar, de jugar a las casitas. Ella sólo hacía estas pequeñas cosas domésticas porque secretamente deseaba no tener que ser una vela encendida, la mecha irreversiblemente calcinada y la cera derritiéndose. Hizo esas cosas porque sabía que un día ella no sería más que un montículo desfigurado que se había fundido fuera del molde, el miserable resto de penetrante olor acre del agotamiento y la derrota, y que su corazón se quemaría junto con el resto de ella.

Cada vez que se iba lo besaba, en privado, como si nunca volvería a verlo. Cada vez que ella se iba, lo besaba con todo lo que tenía porque estaba segura que era la última noche. Ella lo besaba y se decía así misma que eso era todo, que era el final y que se lo diría la próxima vez que él fuera como un mensajero o por un asesinato o lo que sea que hiciera en Suna.

Ella se lo disponía así, pero luego él se mostraría como siempre lo hacía y a continuación, ¿dónde ella iba a estar?

Acostada sobre su espalda, probablemente. Susurrando el nombre de él porque tenía demasiada dignidad para gritar y porque estaba tan acostumbrada en fingir al resto del mundo y a sí misma que esto no existía.

Y así harían otra órbita mutuamente, dejando cada vez un poco más de sí mismos atrás, una nebulosa masa cada vez más densa creciendo entre ellos.

Él era tan terriblemente callado. Si tenía dudas nunca las expresó. Al menos ella tuvo la honestidad y decencia y valentía para admitirlas, incluso de manera críptica o con muchos rodeos.

Una vez, se toparon el uno al otro completamente por accidente. Ambos en misiones en solitario, en los densos bosques cerca de la frontera Tsuchi al límite de los dos países. Había estado lloviendo durante días, se había roto una presa y un puente principal se había inundado de nuevo. Entonces por la mitad de una semana compartieron una habitación de hotel, por supuesto de incógnitos. La rutina de ella, la de ambos, se había roto pero la fantasía persistió.

Extrañamente, ninguno parecía insistente en el tórrido e insensato sexo que caracterizó el inicio de sus raros encuentros; esa explosiva liberación por semanas de clara tensión.

En su lugar, se sentaron en el cubierto balcón vestidos con limpia ropa de civil y observaron la lluvia, hablando en voz baja porque temían despertar al mundo. Sólo una vez hicieron el amor, cuando el sol por fin salió porque nunca se sabía cuándo volverían a encontrarse.

Como siempre, ella le dio un beso antes de irse, pero había sido más suave, más simple, más rápido.

Algo cambió. La nebulosa entre ellos estaba adquiriendo un peso por su cuenta.

La próxima vez que lo vio ella lo atacó con más vigor que nunca antes, más descaradamente seductora, más escandalosamente burlesca, sólo para demostrar que las cosas seguían siendo lo mismo. Ella fue sorprendida cuando él calmadamente se desenredó. Eso era, ella pensó, por un momento descorazonador. Este era el fin que ella estaba esperando durante mucho tiempo, con ella riéndose de su propia impotencia y burlándose del dolor que apuñaló a través de su pecho y ahogó a sus pulmones en su propia sangre.

Sollozaba incontrolada cuando él regresó de la cocina con bebidas, la cena y la expresión más confusa que ella le había visto nunca. Él tuvo la decencia de no sonreír burlón, porque tenía la mala costumbre de decir "te lo dije" sin llegar a decirlo y era la cosa más exasperante con la cual ella había tenido la desgracia de ser sermoneada.

En su lugar, él dejó de lado la comida precocinada que había planeado cenar para sí mismo antes que sin previo aviso ella llegara y se envolviera con los brazos de él.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que aún estaba vestida. La cama se sentía un poco diferente a través de una capa adicional de ropa y era extraño caminar por el resto del apartamento sin una cobija de él envolviéndola. Ella incluso había tenido la oportunidad de desarmar su cabello apropiadamente y no estaba enredado ni enmarañado con viejo sudor.

—Buenas —dijo él, sin levantar la vista del periódico de la mañana—. ¿Té?

Asintió en silencio y se sentó frente a él, con los ojos sobre los titulares cuando se acercó la taza luego de envolver sus manos alrededor de ésta. Quizá el infierno se había congelado. O exploradores habían regresado del extranjero con cerdos voladores.

El té era agradable, diferente de los diversos tipos disponibles en la casa. Menos fuerte, más suave. Finalmente, ella no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Te lo dejaré saber cuando lo resuelva —dijo él, citándose de nuevo y eso era frustrante. Ella apretó sus manos en puños sobre la mesa.

—Si vas a burlarte de mí, simplemente me voy ahora.

El dolor sordo que ella no podía explicar estaba de regreso, pero no hubo lágrimas. Había agotado el suministro de un año en una sola noche en la cosa más estúpida y pequeña y ella no iba a llorar de nuevo en un largo tiempo. Desde luego no sobre él.

—…muy bien. ¿Vamos a hablar de esto?

—Tal vez. —Él sonrió, como lo hizo aquella vez en ese hotel asediado por la lluvia. Una tranquilidad teñida de un insoportable pesar que ella no sabía cómo consolar.

La mano de él, con aquellos largos y mágicos dedos, envolvieron su derecha y él dejó el papel con la otra. No era un juego más. Él no era un niño de otro pueblo al que podía visitar para satisfacerse a sí misma. Era una indiscreción juvenil que había sobrevivido su juventud. A los veintiséis años era una mujer. Necesitaba ser responsable.

—¿Hiciste esto?

Ella tuvo que preguntar. Él era demasiado bueno a veces. Demasiado inteligente. Demasiado manipulador. Jugaba. Jugaba para ganar y podría haberla engañado, dejándola creer que ella hacía lo que se le venía en gana.

Él le había explicado una vez acerca de uno de sus juego favorito. Go es el juego de mesa más lento de todos. Se jugaba en una enorme área y los jugadores depositaban individuales piedras de una en una. Pero los mejores jugadores podían desplegar toda una estrategia sin dejar que su oponente se diera cuenta de que algo estaba remotamente mal.

Go era un juego de sorpresa y ella había sido cogida desprevenida por uno de sus maestros.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto. Para mí.

Él alcanzó su otro puño, encerrándolo, acariciándolo y halando las manos de ella hacia él. Sus muñecas se rozaron entre sí y ella se las imaginaba atadas y esposadas. Capturadas, retenidas a la superficie de la mesa esperando al interrogatorio.

—¿Qué crees? —dijo él, liberándola. ¿Qué tipo de interrogador se negaba a aprovechar la ventaja?

—No lo sé.

Ella se encontró deseando tocar y no con la misma intensidad y vigor de antes. Sólo cosas simples: brazos, muñecas, dedos. Los labios, cuellos y muslos podían esperar por ahora. Y así actuó sin realmente darse cuenta. Con los puños relajados, sus dedos tantearon a ciegas a través de la mesa porque ella estaba mirando a sus ojos por primera vez.

Hubo un momento de compresión en la oscura y vacía mirada de él, un destello de iluminación que era sólo para él y nadie más, y ella supo entonces que esto no era algo que cínicamente había diseñado para el beneficio de él. Era aterrador y excitante e infinitamente irritante y todo lo que ella tenía era un puñado de dedos.

Él la dejó sola en su casa porque aún estaba de guardia ese día. Normalmente sería cuando ella le daría un desesperado beso y escapaba a la villa de las sombras y libre hacía su camino. Ella no pudo hacerlo.

—Necesito primero una ducha —dijo a modo de excusa, pero cuando la puerta se cerró y las pisadas de él se alejaron, volvió y se sentó en la mesa, tomando puñados de pelo en idénticos puños.

La superficie de la mesa perdió su interés en los primeros quince segundos y ella se perdió a sí misma deambulando alrededor. Por primera vez llegó a conocer el lugar. Ya sabía lo básico: dormitorio, vestíbulo, dormitorio, cocina, dormitorio de nuevo, baño, dormitorio; pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de mirar más allá de su magro pecho o los brazos venosos o la ardiente mirada que él le reservaba.

Había un librero lleno de texto y dos profundas filas en algunos lugares. Ningún esquema de organización evidente entre ellos, precisamente el tipo de temas al azar que un verdadero erudito podría disfrutar.

En el alféizar de la ventana una planta lentamente moría de negligencia. ¿Estuvo eso ahí la última vez? Ella no lo sabía. Pétalos marchitos rodeaban su tallo seco, aún de un fucsia brillante a pesar de estar muertos hace un tiempo. Ella se apiadó y la regó sin saber porqué —se mantenía sin plantas así misma— aunque estaba sólo probablemente prolongando su agonía.

Fotos, muy pocas, pero muy bien enmarcadas de todos modos. Un hombre mayor, con una barba de chivo y algunas cicatrices faciales indudablemente poco atractivas, estaba encorvado sobre un banco con una igualmente poca atractiva colilla colgando de sus labios; y remilgadamente al lado, una mujer con un poco más allá de un espléndido apogeo y largo cabello negro. Ella tenía el porte de una kunoichi, incluso sin la obvia chaqueta del servicio de Konoha.

Debía haber sido su madre, pero no, porque con base en la descripción de él, había imaginado a alguna clase de persona con un diente salido y a una arrugada bruja con pulmones de dragón. Sabía al hombre como su padre, _quod erat demonstratum_.

Esa fue la primera vez que ella sentía envidia sin recriminación.

Otra foto, esta vez con un diferente fumador y tres niños que ella recordaba haber conocido una vez. Él estaba sentado a la izquierda, mirando fuera del marco con su perpetuo ceño. Una chica rubia y un niño gordo llenaban los otros dos lugares frente al hombre fumando, la chica tenía sus brazos caídos sobre los hombros de los dos niños y tenía una presumida sonrisa en su rostro. Se preguntó como sería ser esa chica, de haberlo conocido a él de una manera diferente pero igualmente íntima.

Escuchó la música de Shikamaru mientras limpiaba su abanico y él se sorprendió de su presencia cuando retornó al caer la tarde, la primera de una larga cadena. De todos modos, ella ya se dirigía hacia la puerta y lo besó, otro ligero toque que simplemente rozaba sus labios.

—Te veré otra vez —dijo ella, girándose para irse.

—Me gustaría eso —dijo él, y esa era la nueva forma de las cosas en el mundo.

Más cosas cambiaron. Lo visitó de sorpresa más a menudo, pero él más a menudo no estaba allí. Él adoptó un ritmo acelerado de las misiones, una mayor carga de trabajo y eso la desconcertó. Ella todavía se sirvió de él, pero con menos frecuencia y menos violencia, menos precipitada, menos exigente. A veces eso ni siquiera pasaba.

Empezaron a mandarse cartas. O, más concretamente, él empezó a mandar cartas y ella empezó a responder. Nada romántico: la primera, y ella la guardó, sólo decía "Misión dura. Mayormente vivo". Él no la firmó.

Una vez, levantándose de él —sólo habían estado besándose y su vestido parecía estar mucho más feliz al respecto— se dio cuenta que él había instalado un tablón de anuncios en una parte vacía de la pared de su casa. Estaba ligeramente inclinado y cada uno de los tornillos estaba al descubierto o no completamente hundido. Fue impactante imaginarlo siendo malo en algo.

—No te rías —dijo él, tirando de lo que quedaba de su cola de caballo fuera de la banda—. He tenido la intención de ponerlo por un tiempo.

—¿Qué es?

—Una pizarra de corcho.

—No me digas. Quise decir, ¿para qué sirve?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro todavía. ¿Te vas a quedar?

En su voz había una leve petición cuando lo dijo, algo tirando de las entrañas de ella.

—No puedo —habló y vio como el borde de los ojos de él temblaron un poco—. Quiero pero no puedo. Tengo que irme.

—Está bien —dijo él y sonrió de lado.

En posteriores visitas la pizarra se estaba llenando. Al mismo tiempo su despensa se vaciaba, los alimentos sanos fueron intercambiados por fideos instantáneos y las frutas se remplazaron por enérgicos bocadillos con alto contenido de azúcar. Imágenes y nombres estaban sujetados con tachuelas en desordenadas filas con pedacitos de información escritos en maniaca y minúscula letra. Nunca había visto su escritura antes y ella se preguntó como él podía leerlo porque era muy pequeño y difícil para los ojos. Apenas podía decidir sobre el significado de tres letras en una oración y nada de eso tenía sentido.

Notó que él había dejado de lado los juegos de mesa. Su juego de ajedrez había adquirido una fina pátina de polvo, un brillo gris que reflejaba nada de luz desde cualquier ángulo. Eso la asustó.

—¿Estás bien? —se vio obligada a preguntar una vez cuando ella se dirigía hacía la puerta de nuevo.

—No estoy seguro —dijo él.

—Eres un idiota, así que supongo que no debería preguntar. ¿Necesito tener que enviarte a un profesional?

Él frunció el ceño ante eso.

—Bruja.

—Ya, ¿estás bien? Es una pregunta de sí o no.

—Lo estaré.

Al salir y dirigirse hacia las escaleras, lo oyó murmurar algo en voz baja. Pero el viento era su elemento y ella agudizó las consecutivas ondas de presión, así que eran tan fuertes como si él hubiera estado de pie junto a ella.

"…estrellas, Temari" dijo él. Luego: "Si me consumo, vas a ser capaz de verme". Y: "Papá tenía razón".

La puerta de él se cerró. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Se preguntó si ella estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Un día ella llegó a su propia casa para encontrarlo sentado en su sofá, con las puntas de los dedos recogidos juntos y sus ojos cerrados. Estaba pensando en algo intenso y profundo. Estaba jugando algo con el mundo y él sólo hacía dos tipos de juego: juegos de mesa y los grandes, peligrosos y amenazantes juegos de vida en los que él a menudo se salvaba por un pelo. Él había renunciado a los juegos de mesa.

Esta postura, ella había descubierto, no era pensando acerca del futuro. Él podía hacerlo sin ningún esfuerzo, infinita compleja ingeniería, trabadas estratagemas en su mente que se desarrollaban con tectónica seguridad o a la velocidad del rayo. Esta postura, ella había descubierto, era en realidad la revisión del error. Cuando todas las piezas estuvieran en su lugar, cuando todas estaban a punto de venir juntas o caer violentamente separadas. Este era el tiempo de abortar y el tiempo en el cual en su cabeza él se acercaba al final del juego.

Descubrió que estaba realmente preocupada.

Él salió de su pensamiento como saliendo de un trance, excepto que él siempre estaba plenamente consciente del mundo. Cuando salió de eso, ella sabía que estuvo plenamente consciente que estaba de pie en su puerta y mirándolo.

—¿Vas a cerrar la puerta? —preguntó él, uno de sus ojos abiertos y las cejas arqueadas hacia arriba—. Alguien me va a ver y no tengo visa en este momento.

Ella lo hizo y su velo de secretismo se vino abajo. Apoyó su abanico hasta acomodarlo en un ángulo justo debajo de la perilla de la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba sentado, insinuándose a sí misma en su regazo, los brazos alrededor del cuello de él. ¿Qué estaba él haciendo?

—¿Confías en mí?

Otra abrupta pregunta, otra convulsión y otro pedazo de su una vez-sólido mundo desintegrándose a causa de él. ¿Por qué ella no pudo haber terminado esto cuando aún tenía sentido?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No te puedo decir. Tienes que confiar en mí. ¿Lo haces?

Él insistió y sus ojos se tornaron mecánicos, analizando su entorno y conociendo el de ella. En su mente él la desarmaba pieza por pieza. Determinando y calculando el valor estratégico con una intensidad que era aterradora. Ella estaba excitándose.

Y asintió.

—¿Confías en que yo no voy a hacer algo a tu país?

Porque en última instancia es ahí donde su lealtad ha tenido que mentir. No importa qué, si ella quería vivir y le pidieran que demostrara su valía, él tendría que morir en su mano.

Por favor no seas estúpido, ella le rogó en silencio. Por favor.

Pero ella simplemente asintió y no sabía porqué. Él todavía estaba mirándola.

—Bien. Tengo un favor que pedir.

Él sacó un delgado rollo sellado con el emblema de cera del Daimyo y presionó esto en sus manos. También le dio un frasco lleno de líquido color morado oscuro. Destellaba con una intención ilícita, contrabando que ella nunca debería tener.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Su voz salió como un siseo. Si ella no confiaba en él, entonces él debería haber tenido un kunai enterrado en su corazón.

—Yo lo hice —dijo como si estuviera discutiendo las peculiaridades del fallido experimento político que Yuki no Kuni había tratado hace varias generaciones—. Vas a partir al servicio de guardaespaldas del daimyo en cuatro días. Encuentra a su mayordomo, el responsable de programar sus citas, y encuentra una manera de cambiar este horario con el que él ha hecho para la semana después de esta. Alimenta con esto a su mayordomo. Comidas, bebidas, lo que sea. Nublará su memoria y no recordará que no hizo este horario. Sólo unas pocas gotas.

—¿Por qué?

Si alguien iba a entrar a hurtadillas como un asesino o alguien más quería estar cerca del daimyo con propósitos nefastos, esto lo era. Shikamaru debería haber tenido ahora no menos de diez kunai enterrados en su pecho, uno por cada frase potencialmente mortal.

—¿Confías en mí?

—…sí.

—¿Puedes hacer esto?

Su corazón, su corazón traidor, su corazón que había hecho un juramento a su país, a su hermano, un corazón que sabía que cualquier traición por su parte podría terminar con un país destruido, un reinado destruido y un hermano destruido otra vez después de tantos años gastados juntos de nuevo. Su corazón golpeaba mordaz en sus venas y le exigía una sola respuesta.

—…sí.

—Bien —habló él y respingó—. Dime si decides que no puedes.

La besó una vez rápido y casto y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle nada más. Él no dijo que confiaba en ella, pero él no necesitaba hacerlo. Ella tenía todas las evidencias necesarias para enviar a cada ANBU de Sunagakure que había persiguiendo en la noche y él nunca volvería desde eso.

Pero no pasó nada. Ella cambió los pergaminos y lo hizo de nuevo al mes siguiente y nada malo pasó.

Sumamente curiosa, miraba a los daimyo con los ojos más exigentes de un águila y prestó mucha atención a las reuniones de información que sus médicos personales estaban obligados a dar. Él no estaba envenenado, o enfermo, ni siquiera asaltado. El mayordomo tuvo unos pocos momentos de olvido que fueron posiblemente embarazosos en la audiencia, pero nada más surgió. La gente en los horarios de Shikamaru eran hombres de negocios, nobles, grupos que hacían lobby en busca de ganarse el favor del daimyo. Prometían esto y lo otro, a cambio de esto y aquello, y Temari los consideraba a todos ellos con su indulgencia de guerrero. No eran luchadores o ninjas. Sólo unos pocos tenían chakra que valía la pena mencionar y la mayoría parecía ser ignorante de tenerlo.

Y su ciclo siguió repitiéndose. Ahora a veces sólo se reunían para estar juntos. Nunca hablaron sobre los favores que él le había pedido a ella. La pizarra continuó llenándose.

Las cosas cambiaron bruscamente de nuevo una mañana en la que se despertó sola y con nauseas y preguntándose donde se había ido él cuando cayó en cuenta que esa mañana se suponía debía estar sola. Quince minutos de arcadas ayudaron a su estómago un poco, pero ella se las arregló para evitar vomitar ácido estomacal a la parte posterior de la garganta.

—Oh, mierda —dijo, sabiendo que éste era el peor resultado posible.

Tendría que haberlo visto venir. Habían usado protección al principio pero entonces a veces no podían esperar. Y luego esto se había vuelto la norma, y mierda, mierda, mierda.

Ella no podía deshacerse de ello. La voz podía correr porque todo el mundo estaba en deuda con su hermano y si él se enteraba su vida se echaría a perder. Los niños eran un tema delicado para él. Una vez había matado a una banda que había robado un orfanato —ni habían tocado a los niños pero él no les concedió la piedad de una muerte instantánea—.

Incluso peor, cuando ella llegó sin previo aviso a Konoha tres días más tarde, acechando a Shikamaru desde una azotea opuesta, observó a una rubia —la rubia, la de la foto con su equipo— dándole un fuerte abrazo y un golpe amistoso en el brazo. La rubia salió del oscuro apartamento de él mirando muy sospechosamente indiferente y muy bien arreglada y muy malditamente hermosa y algo caliente y furioso se encendió dentro de ella.

El tablón de anuncios era ahora casi cuatro capas de profunda, aún con más fotos y notas y ahora debía ser una fuente inagotable de información. A ella no le importaba. Lo quería muerto en ese momento. Todo se reducía a él. Todo. El vómito, la rabia, la confusión, las traiciones secretas, los vínculos secretos, los encuentros, las cosas que él le inspiró y que ella no podía dejar en paz.

Entró por el balcón, aterrizando ligeramente fuera y deslizándose por la puerta. Él la dejó abierta, un descuidado movimiento para alguien tan inteligente como se supone él debía ser. Estaba sentado en su sillón, los codos en las rodillas, las manos en esa maldita posición de pensamiento.

Un maestro Zen envuelto en la sombra, un pescador al acecho con nada más que una raya de luz bailando encima de su frente, proveniente de la lámpara de calle en el exterior, inconsciente de una muerte segura en minutos.

El ventilador salió, desplegando todos los tres círculos y la luz en el rostro desapareció.

—¿Quién era ella?

Era un gruñido, no menos.

—Conociste a Ino. Exámenes, hace mucho tiempo —dijo él, tranquilo como siempre. Sus ojos todavía cerrados como él se paró.

—¿Eso es lo que haces? ¿Conseguir a una chica para tu sucio trabajo, dejarla embarazada y luego desconectarse? ¿Estás haciendo con ella…?

Su voz le falló, porque en su ira se había olvidado dónde estaba, bañada en la oscuridad, en la de casa él. En su campo de juego. Lo ojos de él se abrieron de golpe y la obligó a soltar su abanico, enteonces se puso de pie frente ella medio eclipsada por su propia sombra. Ahora las manos de ella estaban pegadas, en esa posición familiar, y luego se apartaron obligadas a descansar a sus costados. Ella luchó en cada paso del camino, pero él era más fuerte y más viejo ahora y ella no había experimentado esto desde que él la había derrotado un tiempo atrás.

—Ino está casada — dijo, apenas un silbido en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se estrecharon casi como los de una serpiente—. Estoy seguro que Kiba no apreciará que pongas en duda su virtud. Yo sé que no lo hago.

Sus ojos, al parecer, eran la única parte de ella que podía controlar expresión. Todavía quería creer que él era la culpa de todo y de la escueta amonestación hiriente. Normalmente ella hizo la mayor parte de la conversación, pero él la tenía ahora. Él podía obligarla a hacer cualquier cosa, atada a su sombra.

—Me gusta hablar contigo —habló él—, porque eres inteligente y sensata y no eres un dolor emocional en el culo como la mayoría de las niñas. Si estás lista para ser Temari de nuevo estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea tienes para decir. Pero Ino tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Ella todavía estaba luchando. Aún temblando contra las ataduras invisibles que la sostenían. Todavía furiosa, todavía confundida e incapaz de escapar del nivel de la mirada que él le estaba dando, la que se metía en su interior y la estudiaba hasta los huesos. Pero ella no estaba lista para hablar, no por cualquier medio. En el instante en que él aflojara su agarre, ella podría estrangularlo.

Él pareció saber eso y se encogió de hombros. Lo mismo hizo ella.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces? —Él hizo una pausa como si ella pudiera contestar, el tiempo suficiente para escuchar una respuesta—. Esto, me hiciste esto—dijo él y se giró en una dirección, obligándola a girar hacia el otro lado y mirar la pizarra y su súper-densa recopilación de información—. Esto es trabajo. No es un proyecto que Naruto me dio. No se trata de la planificación estratégica para el país o la aldea. Mi grupo de ajedrez no me ha visto en tres meses.

Él agarró su frente y lo mismo hizo ella. Su calma de maestro Zen se había evaporado y de repente parecía mayor, nervioso. Estaba lleno de cafeína y envenenado con insomnio. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de gris, caídos con pereza no correspondida.

—Estoy tan cansado, Temari. Sólo quiero dormir y dormir y dormir. Pero eres imposible. Siempre estás aquí cuando menos me lo espero. No puedo entenderte y no puedo soportarlo. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo empezó porque ha sido lo mismo durante tanto tiempo. Años.

Ella detuvo la lucha contra él. Él la dejó ir y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Entonces, ¿quieres hablar ahora?

Ella lo miró fijamente en la oscuridad donde él había caído. Sólo sus pies asomados a la luz ahora y la rabia se había desmoronado.

—…perdón —dijo ella, murmurando y arrepintiéndose de que se estaba rindiendo tan fácil. Odiaba tanto. Odiaba a sus enemigos, odiaba a la incompetencia y la ignorancia, odiaba la debilidad, odiaba perder. Odiaba a la gente por su hipocresía y estupidez, odiaba la forma en que ellos se postraban a los pies de Gaara después de que habían abusado de él durante tanto tiempo. Odiaba a Shikamaru por su petulancia y ser invencible, por su impermeabilidad a la confusión que la había perseguido durante tanto tiempo.

Excepto que él no era invencible más. Él estaba hecho un desastre como ella. Simplemente era mejor en disimularlo. Ella quería sostenerlo hasta que las cosas estuvieran bien otra vez.

—Tengo malas noticias.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —dijo ella, tomándole la mano y presionando en su barriga.

Él pudo haber dicho un centenar de cosas. Podría haber bromeado (No estás gorda), haber huido gritando (Maldición, no estoy preparado para esto), podría haberse entusiasmado en exceso (Esto es maravilloso), podría haber estado confundido (Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?), podría haberse desmayado. Ella lo habría matado por cualquiera de ellos.

—Oh —habló él e invirtió el agarre de ella así que él estaba sosteniendo su muñeca y la arrastró hacia encima de él. Y entonces él la sostuvo hasta que las cosas estuvieran bien otra vez.

Ella no podía odiarlo, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara.

—Quiero que ella tenga un padre —dijo ella, tratando de evitar hacerse añicos en la oscuridad manteniendo su voz en un susurro—. Quiero que ella tenga un padre, pero no puede.

—Ella puede.

—No me voy a casar con algún sujeto al azar sólo para que ella pueda tener un padre. No es justo para ella. Definitivamente no es justo para mí. No es justo… —Para ti, pero ella no se atrevía a decirlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer?

—Soy su madre. Lo sé. —Ella podía sentirlo torcer los ojos sin mirar y ella le dio un golpe.Y entonces después de menos de quince segundos sus dedos se entrelazaron nuevamente. Se sentía segura y aislada.

—No la estoy dejando aquí contigo, tampoco —dijo ella—. Porque va a ser mi hija.

—Ya lo sé. No te lo estaba pidiendo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Eso —dijo él e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el tablón de anuncios, que para entonces parecía que debió haberse caído de la pared—...ella podría tener un padre.

Ella estaba muy confundida y cansada.

—Cállate —habló ella—. Sólo cállate.

Trató, sin embargo. Ella trató de fingir que todo iba a estar bien. Nadie lo sabía. Nadie tenía que saberlo. Continuó sus funciones, ejecutó sus misiones.

Algunas cosas tenían que cambiar, sin embargo. Más cosas, tanto como odiaba el cambio. Ella combatió a un mayor alcance, sin dejar a nadie acercarse a ella o a su carga. Ella se escondía con mayor sigilo para que nadie supiera dónde estaba, ella o su hijo no nacido.

Las estaciones pasaron, como si cualquier persona no nativa pudiera decirlo en Sunagakure. Ambos siguieron creciendo. Ella ahora quería cosas más complejas que lujuria. Cosa estúpidas como jugar con el pelo de él o desear envolver sus brazos a su alrededor en la mitad de la noche sin otra razón más de que él estaba ahí y podría irse en la mañana.

Ella cambió. Los vestidos flojos no sirvieron más y finalmente tuvo que pedirle a Gaara que la relevara de la lista de su obligación por un tiempo. Y fue difícil pedirle tiempo para hablar en privado, porque él se vio envuelto en negociaciones con Naruto, y la demanda de guardaespaldas de nivel-S que estaba en su punto más alto con el nivel influyente de comercio que había surgido entre Ho y Kaze. Acuerdos comerciales estaban siendo establecidos: cultivos y maderas del norte a cambio de hierro y minerales preciosos del sur. Un matrimonio estaba siendo considerado entre las dos casas reales.

Pero él vino porque ella seguía siendo su hermana, no importa cuán superficialmente distanciados pudieron haber sido.

Todavía era intimidante cuando él se paró en su puerta, con ojos desapasionados y la mirada escalofriante. Él había crecido también, pareciendo cada vez más a su mutuo padre bastardo y eso la asustó.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Por favor —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. Ella estaba sentada, de espaldas a la puerta. No llevaba la camisa holgada con la que había logrado esconderse detrás por tantos meses. Ella lo quería para que viera lo que realmente parecía ahora, hinchada con promesas y traición. Esperaba que él no hiciera algo demente.

—Has solicitado tiempo libre de tus…

Gaara se apagó como la vio. Ella lo miro con ojos de esperanza, buscando su rostro cuando él se fijó en el sobresaliente vientre.

—Eres —dijo él en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido—. Eres una madre. ¿Cómo?

—Conocí a un hombre —indicó ella después de una pausa. Y luego, a la defensiva—: Un buen hombre. Él es fuerte. Es inteligente.

Gaara se acercó más. Apenas un paso de distancia, poniéndose de pie al lado de sus piernas que fueron presionadas juntas.

—¿Amarás… amarás a eso?

—Ella —dijo corrigiéndolo. No se sorprendió ante su pregunta. El tatuaje era evidente en su frente—. Sí, ella va a ser mi hija.

—¿Él la va a amar?

—Él quiere la oportunidad.

Gaara, el Kazekage, el hombre más invencible que Sunagakure había conocido, estaba ahora de rodillas, a sus pies.

—¿Ella va a amarme?

Temari se sorprendió ante eso. Tal vez en silencio por demasiado tiempo porque los ojos de él se giraron hacia ella, suplicantes.

—Sí —dijo—. Vas a ser su tío. Ella te amará si la amas.

_"Me amará si la amo"_ él repitió volviendo sus ojos de nuevo hacia su vientre, la protuberancia que presagiaba otra vida, una que él podría un día estimar y valorar profundamente. Una en la que había una página en blanco, una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Una oportunidad para ser feliz. Una vida que podría enseñarle lo que el amor era en realidad, una vida que podría no temerle.

—¿El padre… te ama?

Y esto fue entonces. No todas las salidas en falso, todo el tiempo en que ella deseó haber sabido qué decir.

Toda la confusión se fue, saliendo de ella, ahuyentada por la marca de sangre sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor.

—Creo que lo hace.

—Bien.

—Ay —dijo ella torciéndose—. Ella es horriblemente fuerte. Patea como una mula.

El Kazakage perdió una reunión porque tenía su oreja pegada al vientre de una mujer embarazada, escuchando un doble latido de corazón.

No pudo visitar a Shikamaru más. Era demasiado difícil moverse y su hija —ella no había pensado en un nombre todavía— estaba haciendo estragos en su sistema de chakra. Él vino, a veces, furtivamente. Con ella en esta condición, se enteró de que él había asumido el deber de controlar el acceso al daimyo. Él estaba casi constantemente pensando o en movimiento.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó ella por fin, mientras él estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con los dedos apretados y los ojos cerrados—. ¿Para qué todo esto?

—Tú —dijo él—. Porque escogiste confiar en mí. Eso es todo.

—Entonces confía en mí —indicó ella—. Dime lo qué estas haciendo. Debido a que vas a conseguir matarte antes de verla nacer.

Él nada dijo, sólo frunció su ceño más profundo.

—No voy a conseguir verla nacer a menos que haga esto de todos modos.

—Así que, ¿qué es?

Sus manos se desplegaron y por primera vez en años, ella vio la genuina sonrisa que el sólo compartía muy raramente. La tercera vez para ella y esta vez no hubo dolor ni miedo oculto. La confianza persiguió las nuevas líneas y ojeras de su rostro y parecía un chico otra vez. Un chico con un enorme cerebro, quien sabía que estaba ganando, quien sabía que nadie más sabía que él estaba ganando, y que sabía que su victoria asombraría a todos. Un niño que vivió para rostros asombrados, un pase con el que todos ellos lo subestimaron.

—Esto —dijo él y se inclinó hacia abajo, tirando de un fajo de papeles de una bolsa que había estado llevando.

—¿Un libro?

—Eres más lista que eso.

—Estaba bromeando.

Ella lo tomó, hojeando las páginas, escaneando las interminables filas de texto. Y tuvo que admitir que lo había subestimado.

Se titulaba: "Declaración Oficial de la Alianza Permanente entre Ho no Kuni y Kaze no Kuni". No estaba firmado aún, pero la expresión en la cara de él le dijo que lo estaría.

Él estaba consumido. Tendría que descansar. Tendría que ser perezoso de nuevo. Pero él era más brillante que cualquier otra estrella.

No tenía que decirle que lo amaba. Él siempre lo había sabido o no se había preocupado. Pero ella lo hizo de todos modos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(1) **Burning candles at both ends: ****Quemar la vela por los dos cabos. **Es un refrán y no encontré equivalente en español. El significado moderno va dirigido al gasto de la fuerza de uno (inicialmente significaba despilfarro de riqueza). Es cuando te esfuerzas tanto que no sólo te quemas como una vela normal, sino que te quemas por ambos extremos: el doble de rápido; que peligras de quemarte/apagarte/consumirte del todo. (Pero a Shikamaru le sirvió :D)

(2) En el original se usa **Burn out**: Quemar o apagar, que irónicamente son antónimos en español. No sabía cuál usar al inicio y cuando Shikamaru murmura, y opté por consumir. Espero exprese lo mismo.

Ho no Kuni, País del Fuego. Kaze no Kuni, País del Viento e,e


End file.
